


Miracles would have to save, those that the beast is looking for

by heavvymetalqueen



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: Belly Bulging, Body Horror, Breeding, Come Inflation, Impossible Fit, Impregnation, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mind Control, Mindbreak, Monsters, Parasites, Slime, honestly if a gross monsterfuck trope exists i've hit it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-05-23
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:28:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,010
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661443
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/heavvymetalqueen/pseuds/heavvymetalqueen
Summary: He stepped inside, and just as the door quietly swished closed behind him, he realized what a mistake he’d made. Because the room was completely destroyed, the animal stench of rot and sweat and parasites was suffocating, and thethingthat used to be Venom Snake had just set his glittering eye on him.And he was trapped.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> for rarepair week! I've wanted to do over the top gross monster voce for a while
> 
> also, dedicated to ari, who got *extremely excited* about this

“Oh? Boss, are you hurt?” said Ocelot, gloved fingers brushing the field bandages on the boss’ arm.   
  
“Just a scratch,” he said quietly, “One of those Skull freaks got his nails in me.”  
  
“You should get that checked out, just in case,” purred Ocelot, letting his hand linger a couple seconds too long. Sometimes, he just couldn’t resist the way the boss’ eye got dark and intense when Ocelot touched him.  
  
He was deliberately being bad, but he’d never claimed to be good.   
  
“Right.” He hesitated, as if he was seriously considering gripping ocelot by the hips, slamming him into the side of the command tower. Then he stepped back into the safe zone of arms length and pretended to be very busy.  
  
Ocelot could feel his eye burn on his ass with every step he took back to his recruits in training, and loved it.   
  
***  
  
Ocelot did not see the boss for a few days after that, but it was not unusual, especially after a hard mission. He wasn’t a kid anymore, and needed more time to recuperate.   
  
It was, however, rare to see Miller crankily moping around the signals room when Snake was on base.   
  
“Trouble in paradise?” he mused, twirling his pen between his fingers.   
  
“Snake is acting weird. You wouldn’t happen to know why, would you?”  
  
Ocelot crafted his expression in perfect, innocent disbelief. “Me? Perish the thought. What is wrong?”  
  
“He’s not letting me in his quarters,” grunted Miller, sitting heavily in his chair. “Every time I try, he shouts at me to leave.”  
  
Ocelot’s brows knitted together. “That is weird. Don’t you have override codes?”  
  
“I do. But…” He looked away, as if it made any difference with the aviators in the way. “I’d rather not. I know he listens to you. If he’s...not feeling right, you’ll know what to do.”  
  
Ocelot pressed the pen to his lips with a hum before rising to his feet and dropping the headset in Miller’s lap. “Alright. I’ll deal with this. But you owe me one.”  
  
“Whatever,” he grunted, shoving the headset on his head and making a mess of his hat.   
  
Where would this whole operation without Ocelot to fix everybody’s messes? Probably at the bottom of the ocean, like the first one.  
  
***  
  
“Two plus two equals four, two plus two equals four,” he mumbled under his breath on his way to Venom’s quarters. He was a little dizzy, but it was inevitable. Undoing the hypnosis on such a short notice was never going to be perfect. But it should be enough.   
  
Couldn’t have a Big Boss malfunctioning and shutting out his boyfriend, now could they?   
  
He rapped his knuckles on Venom’s door. “Boss? It’s Ocelot.”  
  
“Go away.” Raspy, muffled. Not sounding like him at all. Not good.  
  
“Miller... _Kaz_ told me you’re not feeling well. Will you let me take a look?”  
  
“No! Go away!”  
  
Well, no other way, then. Ocelot didn’t have Miller’s qualms about using his override codes.  
  
He stepped inside, and just as the door quietly swished closed behind him, he realized what a mistake he’d made. Because the room was completely destroyed, the animal stench of rot and sweat and parasites was suffocating, and the _thing_ that used to be Venom Snake had just set his glittering eye on him.   
  
And he was trapped.  
  
***  
  
He froze, ice flooding the bottom of his stomach.   
  
In the middle of the smashed remains of Venom’s furniture was a thing so massive, so incredibly black and light-absorbing his eyes couldn’t make it out properly.  
  
But the dim light streaming through the broken blinds bounced off the large, sharp horn twisting its...face...into a mask of metal and blood.   
  
And that blue eye, even as distorted and blown as it was could only belong to one person.  
  
The cut. The skulls.  
  
 _Parasites_. It smelled like rot and waste and what the ACC had smelled like when Quiet got herself bisected by the helicopter blades.  
  
“...Boss?”  
  
“Ocelot,” croaked the beast, and revealed lopsided fangs sharp as razors and protruding tusks, dripping with a black slime that shimmered like a gasoline spill in the afternoon sun. Like Miller’s eyes did behind the aviators.   
  
“Boss, what happened? You’re hurt, you need to….” Ocelot swallowed. The smell and the heat were making him dizzy.  
  
“I’m fine,” said Venom, his voice a wet rustle as more slime pooled on the floor. “But you shouldn’t have come in.”  
  
Ocelot stepped back as the creature moved towards him. His shoulder blades hit the back of the door, mercilessly closed again.   
  
It was a security measure.  
  
A security measure that was going to get him killed.   
  
“ _T-talk not to me of blasphemy, man_ ,” he said throat dry and voice cracking. _“I’d_ …”   
  
He didn’t get to finish the trigger sentence. Venom’s eye was fixed on him with such otherworldly intensity Ocelot’s mind stumbled, forgot how to speak for the first time in his life.   
  
“It will not work,” slurred Venom, and advanced again. “Not anymore.”  
  
His bionic arm was gone. It was a stupid observation to make - not only he had both arms but as he moved he seemed to have more limbs, five, six...more? Ocelot was not sure. They were all the same impossibly black color, and huge, and they all left ichor trails on the crushed mirror and mug shards that littered the floor.   
  
“Heed,” ordered Ocelot, pressed to the metal door.   
  
Venom did not heed.   
  
The stench as he lumbered closer was unbearable, sickly sweet like rotting flowers, and Ocelot’s body flushed with heat.   
  
Venom’s breath was as hot as a furnace, and stank so much Ocelot felt his knees buckle.   
  
He almost vomited when he extended a tongue that must have been three feet long, and as thick as his wrist, and slowly trailed slime down his cheek, his throat, down his chest, soaking his scarf and his shirt and gumming in his beard and hair. It was thick and phlegmy, and made his skin tingle.   
  
“Boss...stop. _Heed_.”  
  
“No,” slurred Venom, now towering over him, blocking all light from the room. From up close, the black of his body was constantly shifting, changing, dripping, growing.   
  
And in the middle of the crawling darkness, a column of shockingly bright purple flesh was rising, throbbing and slick, as thick as ocelot’s thigh, a knot as big as his head engorged and needy.   
  
No, no, no, this wasn’t happening.   
  
“Heed,” he tried again.   
  
Venom pressed him against the door, clawed fingers digging into his arms and legs and shoulders and sides. “No. I know you want this.”  
  
“I d-don’t,” he croaked, but didn’t he? He felt warm, dizzy, and something deep and primal inside of him was _aching_.   
  
“Then you should not have teased me like that. You like to play with fire too much, Ocelot.” His damp, scorching breath washed over Ocelot’s flushed skin. “That’s how you get burned.”  
  
“ _I’d strike the sun if_ \--” he couldn’t speak anymore. That tongue had shoved unceremoniously into his mouth, forcing his jaw open so wide it creaked, flooding his throat with slime. It tasted sweet, so sweet, it tingled and sizzled. The thick muscle writhed and pushed past where his gag reflex would have been triggered if they hadn’t trained it out of him when he was way too young, down into his throat, so deep, so far. Ocelot struggled to breathe, drool and black gunk dripping down his chin, into his stomach and his airways. His eyes rolled back, tears trickling from his lashes, and his knees buckled. He slid slowly to the floor, only to be dragged under the gigantic bulk of Venom’s new body. When the tongue finally pulled out it felt as if it was ripping him inside out, and he vomited black sludge streaked with blood, coughing, choking, gagging.  
  
He tried to struggle, to kick back, when his clothes were torn from him. Tried to scream. He only choked more on the slime dripping heavily on his face, on his skin, sticking him to the floor. He heard more than felt his arm snap, a claw run his leg through and pin him to the floor like a butterfly on a display canvas. That immense member rested heavily against his stomach, and chest, leaking onto his skin.   
  
He couldn’t possibly...he was going to _break_ him. Not even Volgin had been that big, and Ocelot had been young and flexible. It was going to tear him in _half_.   
  
And somewhere in his oxygen deprived brain, he wanted him to. His whole being _burned_ for that massive cock deep inside him, for that knot to fill him.   
  
No. _No_. This wasn’t him. It was the parasites. It was this smell, this sweet ooze filling his mouth and throat and nose. It _had_ to be. Making him pliant and relaxed for what came next, making him want it so much he was ignoring the claw in his leg to thrust up, so hard it hurt, his cock sliding wetly into Venom’s thick sludge.   
  
He was in _heat_ , and the beast that used to be his creation wanted to _mate_.  
  
In a way, it was almost poetic.   
  
***  
  
He still kicked back, weakly, when Venom flipped him on his stomach. Tried to crawl away, tried to grip a large enough shard of glass to use as a weapon. Venom’s weight held him in place, shoving his face down into the sharply-littered floor, arms trapped under his chest, ass up in the air.   
  
He felt the slimy trickle of fluid down his crack and whined, half in disgust and half with need. He felt himself open and relax like not even the finest poppers ever could do, throbbing and aching to be filled.   
  
To be _bred_.  
  
He was still catching his breath at that thought when Venom’s flat, slanted tip started pushing at him, stretching him well past his limits. It hurt. It hurt so much, he couldn’t even scream. Even the tip was impossible for him to handle, it was too much.  
  
Venom sank his fangs into his shoulder, deep. The flash of pain only lasted a moment before warmth started spreading through his body. He distantly realized allowing parasites in his bloodstream was bad, was very bad, but all his body could do was arch, and spread his legs as far as they could go, and revel in the sensation of Venom’s massive member slowly splitting him in half.   
  
There were lumps, round nubs along the underside of it, and each one that slid past his ring stretched him further, eased the way for the increasingly growing shaft.   
  
Venom got to what Ocelot thought was all he could take and kept forcing himself deeper. Ocelot’s stomach swelled, he felt his organs get pushed down, his lungs unable to expand. He was drooling and shaking when Venom was finally sheathed fully inside of him, his knot pressed snugly against his hole.   
  
“You feel so good,” rumbled Venom, licking the blood pouring from the wound in his shoulder. “I wanted this for so long.”  
  
He started pulling back, each nub popping with a wet squelch, the slick precome Ocelot had been filled with pouring down his trembling thighs, dripping down his front, coating his painfully hard cock in tingling, warm slime that almost felt like a viscous caress.  
  
He felt so empty when Venom pulled out completely. Like his very purpose was being denied, a gaping hungry hole with nothing to fill him with.  
  
Then Venom slammed back into him at full force, knot-deep with one single rough stroke.  
  
Ocelot started crying, shallow sobs of panic and need, as Venom began to rut over him. His thrusts were so powerful Ocelot’s knees were lifted off the floor with each one, the skin of his abdomen pulled taut to accommodate the monstrous size of his boss’ cock.   
  
It felt too fucking _good_. Filled like nobody had ever filled him, tingling all over, the hard nubs shoving at his prostate with every thrust, Venom’s gooey precome sloshing out of him and making him wetter than any lube.   
  
Venom gripped him by the throat and pulled him upright as Ocelot came, pulsing and writhing around the unmoving rod impaling him.   
  
“You’re so pretty. So pretty,” he growled, slamming him onto his cock again, using his limp, twitching body to chase his own pleasure. Ocelot hungrily accepted the long tongue back into his mouth and down his throat, sucking desperately, penetrated so deeply on both ends he felt like his skin was about to burst from the pressure.   
  
Ocelot was hard again when Venom lowered him to the floor, his thrusts becoming erratic and his massive bulk trembling over him.   
  
“ _Mine_ ,” he snarled.  
  
Ocelot’s eyes rolled back when his shoulder was bit through again and Venom shoved his knot inside him, so huge he felt the muscle tear.   
  
Then, he felt nothing but the flood of thick, burning parasite seed filling his guts.   
  
Yes. This was _good_. If only John had made him his this way, filled him with his bastards and bred him like his bitch. Ocelot would have followed him through hell.   
  
But Venom had finally done what both John and Miller were too scared to do.   
  
And now he was his, forever.   
  
***  
  
Venom stayed knotted inside him for what felt like hours, rumbling about how good Ocelot felt, how pretty he was with his belly stretched full of come, how beautiful and strong their babies were going to be. Ocelot came and came until he was dry, until he was barely conscious. When the knot finally receded enough for Venom to pull out, Ocelot limply dropped into the puddle of gray shimmering come that slowly spread into the carpet as it flowed freely from his ruined ass. But so much was still inside of him, nestled deep, inflating his flat stomach into a round bump Venom protectively rested a large paw over as he spooned his mate, and immediately fell into slumber.   
  
Ocelot felt the last shreds of his mind slip out of him with the slime that had just impregnated him against all laws of nature and reason, and let his eyes close on that blissful feeling.   
  
***  
  
He was woken by Venom flipping him onto his back to shove his cock inside of him again. It didn’t hurt. It felt good, like he was meant for it. Ocelot clung to Venom’s sticky, slimy fur with one arm, the broken one curled around the bump in his belly that was getting pushed up with every thrust.   
  
Lying on his back, Ocelot could watch his stomach swell and deform as Venom filled him again. He came furiously over that thick knot, more and more parasites taking root in his body.   
  
He was warm and slick and _useful_ , and he was happy.  
  
***  
  
The loud buzz of the iDroid was alien and painful, and Ocelot needed to make it stop, make it quiet before Venom woke.   
  
“Ocelot, where the fuck are you?”   
  
Miller’s raspy voice went straight to his dick. He fumbled with the button with greasy, broken fingers. “Kaz,” he slurred, his voice hoarse and weak. How long had it been? It felt like days, but it couldn’t have been more than a few hours.  
  
“What’s wrong? Are you alright?”  
  
He sounded so concerned. Ocelot liked it best when Kaz worried for him, as if Ocelot was a person. It made him feel special.  
  
“Kaz…” _Help me. Send a medical team. Send Quiet, a hazmat team, Code Talker, anybody._ None of that came out, though. Instead, he purred, “You should come down here. The boss and I have something to tell you.”  
  
“...I’ll be there in five.”  
  
Ocelot smiled.   
  
He couldn’t wait for Kaz to feel as happy as he felt right now.  
  
***  
  
Kaz screamed and tried to run. But where? There was nowhere to run, just Venom’s inescapable embrace, the low soothing drone of the parasites.   
  
Ocelot gently licked Kaz’s tears as he was breached by Venom’s perfect cock. Palmed the flat tip through Kaz’s distended stomach, kissed him deeply as he came with Venom’s knot deep inside of him. Whispered broken encouragements as Kaz’s belly swelled with seed.  
  
Kaz tangled their fingers together as they both dozed off in the protective curve of Venom’s body.   
  
Finally, the three of them were together as they were meant to be.  
  
***  
  
Ocelot wakes.  
  
There is noise, but it’s good noise.   
  
Kaz is riding V, moaning, his round belly and his swollen breasts bouncing. He’s beautiful. His missing arm is now a mass of shimmering black flesh - incomplete and rudimentary, but he can grip things again. He gripped Ocelot’s cock last night as Venom watched, benevolently.  
  
Ocelot smiles, watching Kaz whimper as his stomach is filled again. Their abs tore apart a couple of days ago, painlessly, to allow for their babies to grow. They’re both very large and heavy now, and standing is impossible. Not that they need to go anywhere. Venom takes care of them and their needs, feeds them his parasites and destroys their waste. All they need to do is lie around and incubate the babies.  
  
Ocelot crawls up to them, to kiss Kaz’s lips, to lick the ropy seed drooling out of his hole. His belly is heavy, Venom’s children shifting inside of him as he moves. It won’t be long before they’re born. They will be strong and healthy, he knows it. They whisper to him at night, and he can hear the ones inside Kaz talking as well, hungry and eager to see the world.  
  
They will open the door when their babies are born, let them out to be free and start their own families. And then make more.   
  
It will be beautiful.

Ocelot is so happy to finally have a family.  
  
 


	2. Art!!

People have been DRAWING ART of my monster fuck and it makes me giddy!! If you have drawn your take of parasite goop monster V please let me know and I'll add it!

 

Ocelot about to get wrecked by [@survivorttype](https://twitter.com/Survivorttype?lang=en)

 

 

A big drippy monster V by [@thearuxes](https://twitter.com/thearuxes)


End file.
